kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Glows/Violet/Love Robin
The Violet Powers, or… the fictional physics with which addresses the Glow Powers in her stories. ;The Wielders :Mego, canon original :Mauvelous, aka Shego Violet of Team Shego :Metric, Bonnie Rockwaller of Go Cheerleaders :The Violet Glow is actually one of the easiest to comprehend. It is the Super-Dimensional Zth Axis which moderates Volume. Without affecting the wielder's physical positional placement, they alter how much spatial volume they occupy. The principle is analogous to an optical zoom, such as with binoculars or a camera, except being as it involves physical objects means Size is what is being "zoomed". :The concept of Miniaturizing, and in the case of Shego Violet also includes Enlarging, is not a new one. Many experiments, both thought- and practical-, have been explored to attempt such outcomes; some successful, most not. The most common methodology is to reduce the space between molecular components of test subjects. The problem being that mass remains the same and as the Size:Mass ratio scales, miniaturizing concentrates the object's mass in an increasingly small spot until breaking through normal matter. :In other words, a person shrunken in this fashion and running along a tabletop or jewelry cabinet will break through as the normal materials are unable to withstand so much mass concentrated on such small areas. Eventually points would be attained where a person would be unable to breathe normal air; begin to generate increasingly deep gravity wells; if able to achieve it, even disappear inside their own event horizons. :Correspondingly, increasing the molecular spacing to achieve enlargement would mean the wielder's form would grow weaker; able to be injured or damaged by the most trivial of objects; breathing labored on normal air as if at rarefied altitudes; eventually dissipating like a gas as molecular distances become to great for the Weak Force to maintain corpulence. :However, the Violet Axis, being extra-dimensional in nature, seems to scale mass as well. It is hard to be one hundred percent certain, but according to telemetry from test devices inside the violet glow's cavitation, but a Wielders' weight, mass, and molecular components maintain normal subjective proportions. :While Mego is able to shrink himself and personal paraphernalia such as his GO containment suit and rebreather kept in his ankle pouch, over time Mauvelous has learned how to also scale a variety of objects she touches. So she can make the GO Plane fit in a car's parking spot or enlarge a water glass to trap a person inside. :As mentioned, one piece of equipment all Violet Glow Users keep handy is a compact rebreathing device, needed for both prolonged enlargement and shrinkage. While the violet cavitation, if keep glowing, traps and scales some air, it is a finite amount quickly used up, good for perhaps ten minutes. However, the glow is not hermetically true, meaning while on the one hand scaled air will gradually leak out, in conditions where it is abundant, air will likewise filter in, and in crossing the glowing boundary be scaled. Of course, this is dependent upon various factors: amount of air; rate of airflow, breezes or in front fans and ducts being optimal. Air molecules need to actually contact the glow to be scaled, and at say, three inches tall, air at the top of a room might as well be on Mars. :As a default, a Wielder will shrink to the center of the body mass, and done swiftly enough will find themselves in midair and falling unless concentrating on rooting themselves to say the bottom of their feet or hands gripping a tabletop. Of course they can also shrink gradual enough gravity alone will keep their feet on deck. Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept